My First Kiss
by xXStarlighttXx
Summary: After two years, the aliens come back, and Tart is not all that excited about visitng Pudding. But, will he do something he never expected to do? PuddingxTart One shot


Me: I have created my first one shot!

Tart: Yeah and it's called 'My first Kiss'

Pudding: (Reads story written in my notebook) AND IT'S ABOUT YOU AND ME TARU-TARU! (Hugs Tart) ^0^

Tart: Wha- no!

Me: Yes! My first TartxPudding One-shot! It's my first TartxPudding and it's also my first one-shot! ^o^

**I don't own TMM or MMP because if I did… then there would be about twenty pages about how it would be different, half of them would be about PuddingxTart, KishxIchigo and ZakuroxPai and a bunch of other couples. The other half would be about changes, Masaya and personality changes ^^ **

Ryo: Wow…

* * *

**My First Kiss **

"No! Kish! We'll be there when we get there!" Exclaimed an alien with lavender gray hair and gray eyes who was flying a spaceship.

"Okay! But we'll be there in like one minute… right?" Asked the alien younger than him, he had emerald green hair and golden hazel eyes. The older alien sighed and rolled his eyes. Kish then had a look of fear in his eyes, "We will be there in one minute right… Pai…?" He whined. Pai took a deep breath and nodded. Kish sighed in relief, he hadn't seen his kitty in three years and he was desperate to go back to Earth.

* * *

ONE MINUTE LATER…

"PAI! It's been one minute! We aren't there yet!" He whined.

"Kish! Shut up already! You don't see me whining do you!" Exclaimed the youngest alien, brown hair tied in pigtails and golden honey eyes.

"Whatever" Said Kish, then he grinned. Tart a little too quiet for the first time in his _entire _life, "Why are you so quiet Tart?"

"I don't want to go down to Earth" He said, looking a little too paranoid.

"Afraid you'll be hugged to death by a certain monkey mew?" Kish's grin grew into an even bigger smirk.

"Maybe…" Tart said looking at him with wondering eyes.

* * *

ONE HOUR LATER…

"FINALLY!" Kish exclaimed. He inhaled deeply and exhaled happily as he breathed in the smell of Earth, "Now! I'm off to see my Koneko-chan!"

"Wait! Before you go, I would like to remind you that you don't know if she's still with Masaya, so don't become a lovesick crack head… again… okay?" Said Pai.

"Fine" Kish sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'm going to the playground… and see if maybe I can avoid or see monkey girl" Said Tart.

"I'm going to go see Za-" Pai stopped before finishing, "Er… I'll be back later"

Kish and Tart looked at each other with an evil grin, one look and they both knew how they were gonna annoy Pai, "What were you about to say?" Asked Kish.

"Nothing" Said Pai quickly.

"Come on Pai, we both know what you're going to say, so you might as well just say what you were going to say"

"Hmm… a name that starts with 'Za' hmm… Zaba…? No that's not even a real word… I think… hmm a certain wolf mew? Za…k…u…r…o..?" Said Tart playfully. Pai nodded slowly and Kish and Tart starting laughing, "Don't worry Pai, we all have someone we wanna see… now I'm gonna go to the park"

Tart walked over to the park, he stopped when he saw some boys around his age teasing a girl. They all left and went to play on the playground equipment. The girl sat down on the little sidewalk border thing of the sand box and hung her head. She had short blonde hair and was sitting there. Tart walked over to the girl, "P-pudding?"

The girl looked up, "T… Taru-Taru?" She whispered. As Tart came closer, Pudding's eyes widened and filled with tears, "That is you… right?"

"Yes…" For some reason, he blushed and felt like he liked her. He waited for her to jump on him and start hugging him like she used to, but she didn't do anything, which was pretty weird. And he had a strange feeling to ask her what was wrong, he never really cared about her, "W-w-what's wrong?"

"I'm just sad… since you left… and then… those boys always tease me" She said looking at him with sad eyes.

He turned away; "Don't look at me with those eyes!"

Pudding tilted her head to the side in confusion, "Why not? I'm sad"

"I know! But… but… I don't know… those kind of sad eyes make me… I don't know! They make me feel weird!"

"Okay… well make me happy!" She said cheerfully this time.

"See! There we go! I knew something was wrong, you weren't happy!" He said holding his breath, closing his eyes and opening his arms.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

He opened one of his eyes, "You're not going to attack me with one of your huge hugs?"

Pudding shrugged, "Okay!"

"NO!" Yelled Tart, Pudding giggled and he smiled awkwardly. He held his hand out to her. She stared at his hand for a moment and the looked back up at him, "Well? Don't you want some help up?" Pudding smiled and grabbed his hand and he pulled her up.

"Thanks…" She said, blushing slightly.

For some reason, Tart blushed again and before he knew it, he leaned in and kissed her. Pudding gasped and blushed a deep red, and so did Tart. She blinked a few times before she understood what was going and stared at Tart, who also didn't really know what he was doing. Pudding closed her eyes and just decided to return the kiss while Tart didn't really know what he was doing.

"Sorry…" Tart said, putting his hand in his pocket after they broke away. Pudding shrugged with her usual cheery smile she didn't have when he got there, "Well… I think Kish told us to go to the beach for a bonfire or something at sundown…"

* * *

SUNDOWN…

Tart and Pudding were walking, holding hands, towards where Kish had told them to go. When they got there, Pai and Zakuro were roasting marshmallows, Kish and Ichigo were eating smores, Ryo and Lettuce we drinking soda and Minto and some random dude sitting down and talking to Zakuro and Pai.

"Kish… please don't tell me you kidnapped Ichigo…" Sighed Tart, thinking that he had and that he would never learn that if Ichigo didn't love him back, she wouldn't be close to even liking him if he kidnaps her.

"No he didn't," She said smiling, and snuggling closer to Kish.

"SHE FINALLY LOVES ME BACK!" He cheered.

"Well! Come on!" Zakuro said, Pudding and Tart ran towards the marshmallow bag and started gobbling all of the marshmallows, "Hey! Don't eat too much or too fast! You're gonna get a sugar rush and we're not gonna be chasing you around all night!"

* * *

Me: Well, that's it!

Tart: Yummy… marshmallows ^^

Pudding: (giggles) Does marshmallows mixed with ice cream taste good?

Me: DUH! OF COURSE IT DOES! Well… at least for me… I like to add anything sweet to ice cream… except syrup bleh :p when I was like six, me and my friends would go to 7 Eleven and each get a medium slurpee and each a bag of chips. Then at home we would get a spoon, crush the chips and mix it with the slurpee. Then eat it with a spoon yummy :p

Tart: Eww…

Me: WHAT! It's good! You should try it! Well, review please! ;)


End file.
